La foi en les armes
by choup37
Summary: Chaque chasseur a perdu quelqu'un avant de rentrer dans ce monde. Le Pasteur Jim ne fait pas exception à la règle.


**Bonjour tout le monde^^ Wow c'était quand ma dernière publication sur ce forum? Le hiatus non? Je ne sais même plus.. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de reprendre après la pause de décembre (ouin), je me suis perdue dans _Doctor Who_ et _Torchwood.._ Bref, j'ai écrit ce texte à l'occasion d'un concours de fics sur mon cher quartier SPN Hypnoweb: le thème était les chasseurs secondaires, ceux que l'on aperçoit un ou deux épisodes, ou un peu plus, mais qui ne sont ni Winchester ni Singer :p Et.. il parait que j'ai gagné avec ce texte xD **_***Bombe le torse de fierté 10 secondes* **_

_**Pour ceux qui tiqueraient, oui, il y a deux références à **___**Torchwood**___** ici: elles me sont venues naturellement et m'ont amusée quand je m'en suis rendue compte, je les ai donc gardées:) Une part de pie pour chacune trouvée^^**_

**Bonne lecture à tous et toutes, et donnez-moi votre avis :)**

* * *

**La foi en les armes**

* * *

D'un mouvement du poignet, le Pasteur Jim renvoya de l'eau bénite sur l'un des démons qu'il avait acculés d ans l'église, tandis qu'il finissait de prononcer l'exorcisme qui le renverrait lui et son compère dans les tréfonds de l'Enfer. Bien vite, les deux corps s'effondrèrent sur le sol, alors qu'une fumée noire s'échappait de leur bouche pour disparaître dans les airs par un des vitraux. S'accroupissant rapidement à leur côté, le religieux saisit leur poignet, à la recherche du pouls, même faible. Seule la seconde des victimes respirait encore. Le chasseur sentit un pincement lui serrer le coeur: se penchant, il vint faire le geste de la croix sur le cadavre, la bénissant silencieusement, avant de lui administrer rapidement les derniers sacrements. L'autre personne n'était qu'évanouie, mais elle ne tarderait pas à se réveiller, aussi se hâta-t-il d'aller dissimuler le corps dans une salle reculée de l'église. Il s'assura qu'il n'avait laissé aucune trace ou empreinte dessus, essuyant les potentiels indices avec un chiffon immaculé. Autant pour les policiers. Jim se débarrasserait de ce pauvre homme dès que les choses se seraient un peu calmées.

Ses gestes étaient méthodiques et appliqués, rapides et efficaces: après deux ans passer à chasser en parallèle de son service, l'homme était devenu un triste expert concernant le sujet des horreurs maléfiques lancées par Satan sur Terre. En ce laps de temps si long et en même temps si court, il avait vu, affronté, et détruit plus souvent qu'aidé tout type de monstre dont il n'aurait jamais seulement envisagé l'existence il y avait encore de cela trois ans. Oh, il savait que le mal existait; il était prêtre, après tout. Mais jamais encore le pasteur n'avait été confronté à une telle forme de celui-ci avant ce terrible Noël 1987.

* * *

Il n'avait que 28 ans alors; il était prêtre depuis trois ans, rentré dans les ordres suite au décès de son père. Celui-ci était survenu suite à un terrible accident de voiture lors duquel James avait été au volant. Sa vie en était été totalement détruite, et sa culpabilité telle qu'il avait sombré de longs mois dans l'alcool pour tenter en vain d'oublier. Le blond n'était plus qu'une loque, un déchet, et rien de ce que sa famille et ses amis avaient pu tenter ne l'avait aidé. Sans trop savoir pourquoi et comment, il s'était un jour retrouvé à rentrer dans l'église de la petite ville, s'effondrant sur un des bancs et attirant ainsi l'attention du chapelain. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'attirer en cet endroit? Il ne le savait pas, mais ce qui était certain était que la discussion qui s'en était suivie avec le Pasteur David resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Jim. Tout le monde le sait. Tu ne roulais pas comme un dingue, tu n'étais pas ivre, la route était seulement extrêmement glissante et le danger était omniprésent. Le malheur est tombé sur toi comme il aurait pu tomber sur n'importe quelle autre famille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela a été vous, je ne sais pas Jim. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose: tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends? Te détruire ainsi n'aidera en rien. Cela ne ramènera pas ton père. Tu ne mérites pas un tel châtiment, mon fils._

Avant même qu'il en ait pris conscience, le jeune homme s'était retrouvé à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps contre le torse du plus âgé, son visage marqué par l'alcool dissimulé dans le creux du vêtement noir. Il avait attendu ces mots depuis des semaines sans réellement en être conscient. Personne n'avait osé le saisir ainsi et le secouer pour le réveiller, tout le monde le fixait avec tristesse et pitié. Mais il ne voulait pas de leur pitié; il avait bien assez de sa honte envers lui-même. Le pasteur lui avait offert une épaule sur laquelle s'épancher et hurler son chagrin, ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là et plusieurs jours encore dans les semaines qui avaient suivi. Dès qu'il allait mal, il venait se réfugier dans le bâtiment, se perdant dans le calme et la sérénité constants qui semblaient habiter ce dernier. L'église était devenu son havre de paix au milieu de la tourmente du monde. Lui pas particulièrement croyant au départ avait trouvé une ancre en ce lieu, quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Les paroles du Pasteur David avaient résonné en lui comme le pardon qu'il refusait de s'accorder, lui permettant enfin de réussir péniblement son deuil et accepter de continuer de vivre.

Au bout d'un an passé à se rendre de plus en plus souvent au sanctuaire, l'orphelin avait pris sa décision: il voulait faire partie de ce monde. C'était ainsi qu'il était devenu prêtre, pour la plus grande fierté de son ami et mentor spirituel. Il avait craint au départ la réaction de sa mère, mais cette dernière, soulagée de le voir reprendre pied, avait approuvé sans réserve son choix: tout pour son fils plutôt que la déchéance dans laquelle il était tombé. Si son garçon était heureux ainsi, alors il avait sa bénédiction.

Ce fragile équilibre avait été détruit trois ans plus tard, lorsque la veille du Noël 1987, il avait découvert deux des sœurs l'aidant à l'office dans le prolongement de la nef, là où se tenait le chœur. Rien d'anormal à cela, direz-vous, à ceci près que leurs yeux étaient aussi noirs que du charbon. Les femmes s'étaient tournées vers lui, le fixant de leur regard d'encre alors qu'il se tenait là, immobile, pétrifié d'horreur et terreur. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il avait volé dans les airs, venant s'écraser avec violence au sol.

Les créatures s'étaient avancées vers lui en sifflant et profanant des insanités, se moquant et s'interrogeant sur le sort à lui réserver. Voir ces deux visages d'ordinaire si doux se tordre sous l'effet de la haine était une vision atroce, et malgré toutes les années écoulées, Jim ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Ce souvenir était à tout jamais gravé à jamais, tout comme le son de la lourde porte de bois s'ouvrant soudainement à la volée derrière lui et le hurlement jailli d'une gorge typiquement masculine.

_"Arrière enfoirés!"_

James ne savait pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé après; sa tête le lançait et son esprit était enveloppé d'un léger brouillard dû à la douleur de la chute. D'où il se trouvait sur le sol gelé, il n'avait pu apercevoir qu'une paire de bottes de cuir épaisses et un jean. Puis le blessé avait entendu quelque chose semblable à un jet, aussitôt suivi de cris alors que les deux femmes -monstres? Choses ?- plaquaient leurs mains sur leur visage, comme si le liquide les brûlait, sous le regard épouvanté de leur victime. Le nouveau venu avait commencé à réciter avec force des paroles en latin, la main droite tendue, la gauche tenant une grosse gourde continuant à asperger ses ennemis. Malgré sa faiblesse, le révérend n'avait eu aucun mal à les traduire, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux devant leur sens plus qu'évident. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, de la fumée aussi noire que leurs yeux s'était échappée de la bouche des religieuses, dont la tête était tombée en arrière, leurs bras ballants le long du corps. La fumée avait bientôt disparu dans les airs, ne laissant qu'une odeur de souffre derrière elle.

L'inconnu avait attendu quelques secondes, s'assurant que les démons étaient bel et bien partis; puis il s'était accroupi précipitamment aux cotés du prêtre, murmurant des paroles rassurantes et glissant ses mains sur son corps pour vérifier qu'il n'avait aucune blessure grave. Jim l'avait laissé faire, sous le choc. Quelques instants lui avaient été nécessaires pour reconnaitre son sauveur.

_"Dr Harper?",_ avait-il murmuré faiblement.

Celui-ci lui savait souri.

_"C'est Caleb pour vous, mon père. Ne bougez pas, vous avez été secoué rudement, et pourriez souffrir d'une légère commotion. Je vais examiner ça de plus près, mais avant, il faut que je m'occupe de vos amies. Fermez les yeux, et respirez profondément, je reviens dans un instant."_

Trop secoué pour pouvoir protester, son compagnon avait obéi, pressant ses paupières dans une piètre tentative de diminuer le malaise qui l'avait saisi. Il avait entendu des bruits de tissus et des murmures, bientôt entrecoupés d'un flot de jurons. Quelques instants plus tard, le médecin de la ville était de nouveau accroupi à coté de lui, et l'aidait à se redresser lentement, sa main gauche glissée dans son dos alors que la droite était pressée dans la sienne.

_"Doucement... voilà..."_

Il avait ouvert les yeux avec peine; sa vision était demeurée trouble un instant avant de s'éclaircir peu à peu. Ses yeux s'étaient alors posés sur les deux corps gisant à une dizaine de mètres de lui, et il avait été secoué d'un violent frisson:

"_Que_...

_"Soeur Mary est juste évanouie, elle va se réveiller, elle ira bien; elle sera totalement traumatisée, mais elle ira bien. Sœur Katherine, par contre.." _Un léger silence avait résonné quelques secondes, puis Caleb avait murmuré avec peine_: "Je suis désolé mon père, je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle._"

Le cœur de l'ainé avait manqué s'arrêter en entendant ces mots: Katherine était morte? La douce, attentionnée, discrète petite Kate? La douleur l'avait coupé en deux et il avait gémi, les larmes coulant à flot le long de ses joues tandis qu'il se précipitait vers le cadavre. James l'avait pressé avec force contre lui, niant la réalité, l'appelant désespéramment en vain. Il n'avait pas ressenti ce chagrin depuis des années, depuis la mort de son père. Elle était morte et il n'avait rien pu faire. Encore une fois.

_"Je suis désolé, _avait chuchoté la voix d'Harper derrière lui._ Le démon était en elle depuis trop longtemps, personne n'aurait pu la sauver."_

Démon? Quel démon? De quoi parlait-t-il? D'une voix monocorde, le praticien avait alors entrepris de lui expliquer la possession des deux femmes par les entités maléfiques. Il lui avait raconté la vérité sur le monde qui les entourait, tout ce que celui-ci dissimulait, toutes les créatures qui s'y cachaient. Certaines inoffensives, voire amicales, d'autres dangereuses, malfaisantes et néfastes. Lui chassait ces dernières depuis plus de quatre ans, depuis qu'un métamorphe avait pris l'apparence de la femme d'un de ses voisin de l'époque, causant des ravages dans tout le quartier. Jim l'avait écouté sans un mot, choqué et atterré. Rien de ce que le père David lui avait enseigné ne l'avait préparé à cela. Et entendre ces mots de la bouche du bon docteur, toujours si souriant et attentionné n'aidait pas. Savoir qu'il portait plusieurs armes sur lui non plus. Le fossé entre les deux visages était trop violent.

Pourtant, bientôt, cela avait été à son tour d'arborer cette double identité: d'un coté, le prêtre que tous connaissaient, souriant et chaleureux, et de l'autre, le soldat de Dieu, pourchassant tous les rebuts que le bas-monde aurait laissé échapper dans sa ville. Protégeant ses habitants, détruisant toute menace. L'autre facette de son travail de prêtre, inattendue mais au final pas si incompatible que cela: après tout, les anges aussi étaient des soldats du Seigneur, n'est-ce pas? St-Michel n'était-il pas représenté en train de combattre le dragon? James affrontait ses propres monstres, ses propres démons, tout autant physiques que moraux. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire autrement après avoir découvert de la pire des manières la réalité; de même qu'il était devenu prêtre pour tenter d'oublier son chagrin, le blond avait pris les armes pour essayer de rattraper la mort de la jeune femme. Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'en était pas responsable, il ne pouvait rien y faire: la culpabilité demeurait. Elle n'était pas sensée être de service ce soir-là; son supérieur l'avait appelée pour venir les aider lors de la messe du Réveillon car il craignait que lui et Soeur Mary ne soient pas suffisants. D'une manière indirecte, la religieuse avait été tuée à cause de lui. C'était sa peine, son fardeau, et il l'assumait.

Le chasseur se demandait parfois si d'autres prêtres avait une mission identique à la sienne. Surement, pensait-t-il, et Caleb l'approuvait: aussi longtemps qu'il y avait eu des dieux, il y avait eu des prêtres, et donc des gardiens de brebis, prêts à tout pour défendre leur troupeau.

* * *

Le Pasteur Jim avait rencontré John Winchester à peine huit mois après ce drame, lors d'une chasse aux fantômes, la première d'une longue série de collaborations entre eux.

Le regard de l'ancien militaire était sombre, hanté, lui retournant l'estomac. L'homme était sans aucun doute détruit, et il le dissimulait bien mal. Le parallèle avec sa propre histoire avait sauté aux yeux du religieux; mais leur différence fondamentale était que ce dernier avait reçu de l'aide pour combattre ses démons. John, lui, était seul, il ignorait ce qui était arrivé à son épouse, et avait été forcé d'assister totalement impuissant aux évènements. La hargne et le désespoir qui le rongeaient lors de leur rencontre musclée étaient prévisibles, et Jim ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de tenter de l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il fallait que le veuf soit père: les yeux du plus ancien des combattants surnaturels avaient tout de suite été attirés par les deux jeunes enfants assis dans l'Impala. John avait des fils !? L'idée que ces petits puissent connaitre une telle vie d'errance et d'horreur l'avait terrifié, et il avait dès lors tout fait pour que ces derniers demeurent avec lui lors des chasses de leur père.

C'était son devoir que de leur offrir un moment de paix et de répit, où ils pouvaient être des enfants et non pas de futurs tueurs. Le sang et les armes n'étaient pas la place de si jeunes êtres, il fallait les en protéger, tenter de conserver leur innocence.. Mais quelle innocence existait-il encore réellement chez Dean, qui du haut de ses 8 ans, savait déjà tirer avec un 9mm et un fusil de chasse classique, et maniait le poignard comme un professionnel? Le pasteur n'avait aucun doute que l'enfant s'en était déjà servi, pour se défendre, ou protéger son petit frère, son Sammy, un adorable bambin brun aux grands prunelles douces. Non, décidément, le prêtre ne se ferait jamais à la vision de ce garçon s'entrainant silencieusement avec sa lame. C'était mal. Lui avait été obligé d'apprendre à se servir de ces choses, mais il n'en éprouvait aucun plaisir. Embrigader des bambins et les entrainer comme des soldats allait à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi il croyait et ce pourquoi lui-même se battait: c'était le devoir des chasseurs que de protéger les plus faibles, et les enfants étaient les premiers touchés, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de votre propre famille! Il fallait que John Winchester le comprenne. Jim ferait tout pour cela.

**FIN**


End file.
